Would You Wait For Me
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Cyborg and Raven are getting married, but is called off when Cy ends up in a coma. 3 years later, Robin and Raven are getting married, but what happens when Cy comes out of his coma.
1. Broken

Song Used: Seether Ft. Amy Lee - Broken

"Will you marry me?"  
  
Was the question heard throughout the tower. Cyborg was on one knee, asking the girl that he had loved for years. He held out a small black case with a smooth red cloth that held a Bengal amethyst stone that was held by a small gold ring.  
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
All eyes were on the girl standing above him as they waited for her answer.  
  
"Yes. Yes I will!" Raven said as Cyborg stood to hug her.  
  
The others smiled as they hugged and kissed each other.  
  
"Congratulations!" Robin said to his cybernetic friend as he walked over to shake his hand.  
  
Beast Boy followed Robin and shook Cyborg's hand, while Terra and Starfire admired Raven's ring.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
_  
"So when do you two plan on getting married?  
  
"Well, we both prefer the wintertime, so I'm guessing that we'll probably get married in October or November. Speaking of which, aren't you going to be asking Starfire to marry you soon?" Cy asked as BB watched.  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down." Robin said while placing a finger over his mouth.  
  
"What's funny is that me and Terra were the first to get married huh?"  
  
"Not really, when she came in, your girl chasing days were through."  
  
"I guess you're right. I never thought that we would end up marrying the girls that fought alongside us for so long huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It seems like only yesterday that I was asking Raven out on our first date. Now look at us."  
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
Robin said as the guys sat down in the kitchen, while the girls went into the living room.  
  
"So Raven, did you think that Cy would ever ask you to marry him?"  
  
"Not really. Part of me was hoping, but the other part was scared."  
  
"Why? I mean we could see it a mile away that he wanted you to be with him. So why be scared."  
  
"Because at times I wonder why I was given him. He's been there for me more than anyone, and at times I feel that he deserves better."  
  
"But he chose you Raven. He doesn't want anyone else." Starfire said with a smile.  
  
"Are you two going to stay in the tower after you're married?"  
  
"Well Cyborg wants to move back to his hometown, and I'm fine with whatever choice he wants.  
  
"But what do you want?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Like I said, whatever he chooses. I don't mind staying in the tower since we've spent so much time here, but if we move to his hometown, it'll be a better setting for our children since we may retire from the crime-fighting business at that time.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
All of the titans gathered in the living room for a big dinner to celebrate the marriage of Cyborg and Raven.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast to Cyborg and Raven." Robin said, as he lifted his glass of wine. "May you both live the happy life that you both deserve."  
  
They all stood and toasted each other, then sat back down to eat. They all enjoyed the pleasant conversation as they ate the big dinner that Cyborg made for them. The titans were about to eat their desert, but the alarm went off.  
  
"UGH! This always happens!" Cy said as they went to see what was going on.  
  
"It's the HIVE, they're robbing Jump City National Bank." Robin said as they looked to see what the trouble was.  
  
"Do they know when we're trying to have a life, because this happens almost every time." Cyborg grunted.  
  
"Yeah I know, but there's only one thing we can do about it. Titans! Go!" Robin said as the left the tower.  
  
At Jump City National Bank, the Titans and the HIVE engaged in battle. Cyborg and Raven were defending each other and fighting side by side as usual, but with more passion. The battle was favoring the Titans this time because they were working as a cohesive team.  
  
Raven saw Terra was about to be attacked from behind by Mammoth, but she used her powers to send him flying through a wall. Gizmo took advantage of this and sent a decoy to draw Cyborg's attention away, then he nailed him in the neck. The hit sent him head first into a wall.  
  
Robin took down Gizmo with a flying dropkick with help from one of his grappling hooks, as Raven flew over to check on her soon to be husband. He didn't move one inch. She provided a shield to protect him from any other attacks, while the other Titans finished off the HIVE.  
  
When the battle was over, they took Cy to the nearest hospital. At the hospital, they talked to the doctor about Cyborg's condition.  
  
"Well, we did a C.A.T. scan, and it doesn't look good."  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_  
  
"So what's wrong with him?" BB asked.  
  
"His body is fine, but the impact on his head almost broke his neck. Also, his brain activity is slower than what it should be."  
  
"How should it be?" Robin asked.  
  
The doctor picked up Cyborg's chart to show them what he meant.  
  
"See, this is what his brain activity should be." He said as he pointed to several peaks on one chart. "This is what it is now." He said as he rolled over to the next page.  
  
The peaks were a lot smaller and were a lot less of them.  
  
"What does this mean?" Starfire asked.  
  
"It means that if he gets any worse, his brain could die and so would he."  
  
The titans hung their heads as they looked at him.  
  
"We're still running tests, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. In the morning, we should be able to see if he'll recover. You can stay for the night. Maybe it'll help." The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
"It's all my fault." Raven said as she sat next to Cyborg.  
  
"No it's not Raven. You didn't know that was going to happen." Robin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder while she held Cyborg's hand in hers.  
  
"But I was right next to him. I should've seen it." She said as tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"It's my fault Raven. I should've seen Mammoth behind me." Terra said trying to help out.  
  
No one spoke after that. They just stayed by Cy's side all night. Robin held Starfire, Beast Boy held Terra, while Raven laid her head on Cyborg's chest. She would wake up every now and then to see the others holding each other and wonder if she would ever get to enjoy that.  
  
The morning came at a very slow pace. Raven was the first one to wake up. She left the others to go get some coffee for all of them. When she returned, she saw that the doctor was talking to the others. She didn't hear what he was saying, but their faces said it all.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's in a coma." The doctor said as she approached the door.  
  
Raven dropped all of the coffee and ran. The others saw her and followed, but Robin cut them off. He decided that she needed to be alone right now. Instead they all stayed by Cyborg's side.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there isn't. I wish that there was." He said with sympathy in his voice.  
  
The doctor lowered his head, then left. Outside of the hospital, Raven kept running. Tears streaming down her eyes. She stopped outside of the parking lot.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" was all that she asked as she stood there.  
  
End Of Chapter 1.  
  
A/N: BB and Terra are married, Raven has full control of her powers, and all of the Titans are older. They're in their 20's.


	2. Easier To Run

Song Used: Linkin Park - Easier To Run

Raven stood in the hospital parking lot. The world around her came crashing down. She didn't care if a car hit her, if she was hit by lightning, or if the world came to an end. As far as she was concerned, the world had already come to an end.  
  
Robin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked through his mask to his eyes. Tears running down her cheeks, she fell onto his shoulder.  
  
"Why, Robin? Why?" She cried.  
  
He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Cyborg was doing his job, just like others did. He got caught off guard, like others have, too. What was there to say?  
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something long  
It's so much easier to run  
Replace all this pain here all alone_  
  
Robin awkwardly patted her back, trying to be comforting.  
  
"It's okay, Raven," he mumbled dazedly. "It'll be okay."  
  
After a few minutes, Robin started to coax Raven to go back and see Cyborg.  
  
"I don't think I can..."  
  
"But you should."  
  
"I know..." she looked up again. She rubbed her arms. Since when was it so cold outside?  
  
"C'mon, Raven," Robin said, waving a hand towards the white-infested building, where everything was scarily immaculate.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, and allowed him to lead her back inside. She was getting chilly anyway...  
  
-  
  
When they went back to Cyborg's room, they saw the others standing outside of his room. Dr. Lawrence was talking to them while showing them Cyborg's chart.  
  
"Since last night, his brain activity has slowed tremendously." He said as Raven and Robin joined them.  
  
The Titans lowered their heads as the doctor started to walk away. He stopped after he took about five steps and turned around.  
  
"When in a coma, a person can often hear what other people say to him or her, they are just unable to respond," Dr. Lawrence explained. "You can each have five minutes, but no longer than that. I don't know if it's true, but I've heard stories. Anyway, a few more tests need to be run, and we don't want to test the fragility of his condition the hard way."  
  
_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've been locked away where one could never see  
look so different, never show,  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head_  
  
The Titans took turns.  
  
Beast Boy was first.  
  
"Hey bro, I really don't know what to say but I miss you. We all do. I never thought that you would end up like this and especially when you and Raven were to be wed. It's just not right. You've always been so tough. I mean when we fought, nothing kept you down and seeing you like this is too much. Come on Cy, we need you. Raven needs you. As much as we argued over what foods to eat, who's better at video games, and just about everything else, it was always fun. I just want you to know that I love ya man. You're the big brother I never had."  
  
Beast Boy grabbed Cy's hand and placed it in his own. He patted the other side of Cy's hand, then left.  
  
Terra was next.  
  
"Um, hey Cy. It's your favorite rock-n-roller Terra. I hope you can hear me. It sucks seeing you like this. I'm used to seeing you and Gar fighting all the time, and I wanna see it again for many years to come. You two always made me laugh. It's no wonder he thinks of you like a brother because you two have so much in common. We all wanna see you two get married, so hurry up and come out of the coma. Please?"  
  
Terra gave him a kiss on his cheek then left.  
  
Starfire entered after Terra left. She held her head down and rubbed her left arm while trying to think of what to say.  
  
_If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame and the pain I would  
If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would_  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame and the blame_  
  
"Hello Cyborg. I hope that your recovery will be a quick one. I hate seeing you, or any of my friends like this. You all are my family, and seeing one of you like this is unbearable. When I saw you ask Raven to marry you, it was one of the happiest days and I don't want to see it end like this. It will be devastating if you do not come back to us. We love you and we want you with us again."  
  
Starfire hugged as much of him as she could, then left.  
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something long  
It's so much easier to run  
Replace all this pain here all alone_  
  
Tears started to drip from her eyes as she fell into Robin's arms. He held her as he looked at Cy's room. Starfire sat down next to BB and Terra as he walked in.  
  
Robin stood there for a few seconds looking at his best friend. Wanting to pay his deepest respect he took his mask off. His blue eyes were filled with anger, guilt and sorrow. He tried his hardest to hold back his tears as he spoke with a hoarse voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Cy. You weren't supposed to end up like this. We were supposed to beat the HIVE, then go back home and continue our celebration for you and Raven. I wish I had seen it. If only I had turned my head a second earlier. You wouldn't be like this, but I know you're tough. At times you've been tougher than me, and I know that you'll pull through."  
  
_Some things I remember but thought the soul bypassed  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think I'm letting go and never looking back  
I never really thought so, I never realized?_  
  
Robin stood there for the rest of his time looking at his best friend. When his time was up, he wiped his teary eyes before placing his mask over his face. He felt powerless standing there as he looked at Cyborg before he left. It was a feeling that he never knew, and never wanted to feel again.  
  
_If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame and the pain I would  
If I could change I would_  
_Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame and the blame_  
  
Instead of joining the others, Robin walked past them and out of the hospital. He didn't want them to see him cry. The others knew why he left, but wanted him to have his time to himself.  
  
Raven went last.  
  
_Just watch it in the sun  
All of the helplessness as I've  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change_  
  
As she entered, she heard the beep from the E.K.G. monitor. The beeps sounded like a clock slowly counting down the time that Cyborg had left. Her heart felt like it stopped as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
When she did, she found that she had little to say. The majority of her meager 300 seconds was spent staring at the comatose cybernetic, eyes welling with unshed tears.  
  
As time dragged on, the Titans were gradually allowed more time with their friend, and more were allowed to come at once. Sometimes they came together, sometimes alone. Each time they would tell him what villains they'd battled. Whose high score was standing unbeaten on the Gamestation. But mostly how much they missed him.  
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something long  
It's so much easier to run  
Replace all this pain here all alone  
_  
A few months after his diagnosis, his status began to improve, but it stopped dead in its tracks (figuratively speaking) a couple weeks afterwards.  
  
Almost six months after the battle with the HIVE, Raven came to visit alone.  
  
The doctor had news.  
  
_It's easier to run_  
  
"This is probably as good as he'll get. We can't expect much more improvement; it's been almost half a year. I'm sorry, Miss Roth. You have to let him go."  
  
He walked away in his squeaky black shoes.  
  
Raven stood stock still, stunned into silence. Suddenly, all the emptiness of the past six months - all the waiting for good news, week after week after week, all the hollowness of their victories - had been summed up into those three sentences, spoken by a man in shoes that squeaked and a pure white lab coat with a quality nametag pinned on the pocket.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
_If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
_  
A lot.  
  
_It's easier to run_  
  
She went back to the Tower without seeing Cyborg that time.  
  
-  
  
"The doctor said he probably won't improve."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Also... Robin, I'm sorry, but... I'm leaving the Titans."  
  
Robin blinked.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Leaving," Raven clarified. "I... Sorry, but I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving tonight."  
  
_If I could change I would  
Take all the pain I would_  
  
Beast Boy started to protest, but Robin silenced him with a quick, fierce glare.  
  
Turning back to Raven, he asked slowly, carefully, "Is there any way - any way at all - that I can persuade you otherwise?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Robin.  
  
"The Titans are behind me now."  
  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame with me_  
  
End Chapter Two.


	3. My Happy Ending

Song Used: Avirl Lavigne - My Happy Ending

Raven didn't look back as she left the tower. The place that she called home for so many years. The place where she found her first love. The place where she wanted to be with her first love. To look back at that place would be overwhelming.  
  
_So much for my happy ending_  
  
She didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking. The sky was a bright blue with many white fluffy blotches. It would've been a perfect day for her and her love, but it was far from that.  
  
She finally settled into a small apartment in Metropolis. She castaway her superhero clothes for civilian ones, and started up her new life as a librarian. It was the perfect job for her; quiet, peaceful and full of books to read.  
  
The only thing that she kept wearing was the engagement ring that Cyborg placed on her finger. She would fiddle with it from time to time as she would sit behind her desk. At times she wanted to go visit, but she knew that it wouldn't change anything. All she could do was promise to love him and only him.  
  
_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_  
  
At the tower, the rest of the Titans tried to cope with the loss of two teammates, two friends, two loved ones. It was one fight that the Titans could not win. Although the battles against villains were easy, battling their own emotions was too much.  
  
_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
  
The days became harder and harder for them, so they decided to call it quits. Beast Boy and Terra moved to New York and joined the Justice League, while Starfire went with Robin to Gotham City.  
  
"I never thought this day would come." Was the last sentence that was said in Titans Tower as Robin flipped the switch shutting off all the power.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy and Terra would stop by the hospital to see Cyborg. They never heard Dr. Lawrence tell them that this was as good as he was going to get. Even if they heard him, they would refuse to believe it.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_  
  
Several weeks after they left the tower, they went to the hospital. As they walked to Cy's room, they saw a man of average height with short brown hair. He wore a white lab coat with matching white pants. It was Dr. Lawrence performing his daily check on Cyborg.  
  
He saw them as they approached and greeted them with a smile.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
"Is he any better doc?" Terra asked.  
  
"He's shown some improvement, but nothing groundbreaking. It is pleasing to see that he has improved though."  
  
"Do you know how long it will be until he comes out of it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I don't even know if he will come out of it. If he does, it won't be anytime soon."  
  
They lowered their heads and began to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as they slowly walked away.  
  
_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
_  
_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_  
  
Beast Boy stopped and ran back to the doctor.  
  
"If he does come out, or show any type of improvement at all. Call us." He said as he gave him a piece of paper that had their phone number.  
  
The doctor nodded, and Beast Boy ran back to join Terra who waited for him.  
  
"Do you think Raven still visits?" Terra asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably not because it hurts so much. I know for a fact that she thinks about him everyday though."  
  
Terra nodded as they got in their car and headed back home.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_  
  
In Gotham City, Robin and Starfire joined Batman with his nightly patrol. It was hard going back to the life he used to have. Robin had so many memories with the Titans, and even more with Cyborg since they met before joining the Titans.  
  
Each night, he would look at the picture of him and Cyborg before going to sleep. Batman was like a father to him and Cyborg was like a brother. When he would think about what happened to him, Robin would feel that he was losing his family again.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_  
After several weeks had gone by, he finally found where Raven was staying. Instead of calling her, he paid her a visit at her job. It was a surprise to see him, but a pleasant one for Raven because Robin was the only other person who knew Cyborg the most besides her.  
  
They would spend hours talking about Cy and what they knew about him. There were things that each of them knew that the other didn't. She was finally showing an emotion that she didn't show in months... happiness.  
  
_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_  
  
At first, Robin would visit her once a month, but gradually he started spending more and more time with her and less and less time with Starfire.  
  
"Robin, may I talk to you?" Starfire asked as Robin was leaving to go visit Raven.  
  
"Sure Star. I've for a minute."  
  
"Why are you spending so much time with Raven?"  
  
"Because she needs the comfort. It's been almost a year since she and Cyborg were going to be married. We need to be there for her since he isn't anymore. I guess she likes having me around more is because I was the closest to him besides her."  
  
"I understand that, but you have been spending more time with her than you have with me. Are you sure that making sure that she's okay is the only reason that you're seeing her."  
  
"Of course Star, but I have to go now." Robin said as he got on his bike. "That's crazy, I don't love Raven. She's still grieving over Cyborg." He thought as he drove away.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
Starfire waved as he slowly disappeared. After he was gone, she went inside to make something to eat.  
  
"Should I go check on him? I trust Robin, and he would never keep anything from me. Wouldn't he?" Starfire thought. "Only one way to find out."  
  
She closed the fridge and left to follow Robin. When she caught up with him, she made sure that she was high enough so that he wouldn't see her, but close enough so she could watch him.  
  
It was nighttime when Robin made it into Metropolis. Starfire was tired from all the flying, but she kept on following him hoping that she was just overreacting. When she saw Raven, she saw a smile on her face. It made Starfire smile too since it was nearly a whole year since she saw her friend smile.  
  
Raven got on Robin's bike as they went around the town with Starfire right above them. They went into a restaurant to have dinner, then to the city park. Starfire felt jealousy rise as she saw how close they were sitting to each other. It was nearly midnight when Robin took Raven back to her apartment.  
  
Robin followed her inside while Starfire searched around the outside for her room. When she found Raven's room, she saw Robin and Raven sitting on her bed looking at a photo album. Raven was crying as she moved her hand across the photos. Starfire hung her head remembering the day that Cy ended up in a coma. When she lifted it up, she saw Robin and Raven look at each other in the eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
"No." Starfire whimpered as she grabbed her chest. The pain of seeing her love kissing another woman was too much. She flew away as fast as she could with tears falling into the wind's glove, making them fall on Raven's window.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
In Raven's apartment, they stopped kissing and looked at each other then kissed each other before falling on her bed.  
  
When Starfire returned to the Wayne Manor, she was a mess. Tears were running down her face messing up her make-up. She walked up to her room and shakily packed her bags.  
  
Her heart was broken. The first boy who she loved was in the arms of another. It was more than she could stand. She couldn't stay there, but she had no where else to go. All of the places she knew reminded her of him.  
  
Once she finished her packing, she sat on her bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Robin, I am sorry but I can't stay with you anymore." She placed her hands on the sides of her head. Her head was hurting because she was crying so much. "I feel that I have lost you to Raven, and I know now that I have. I don't know where I'll go, but don't look for me. You were my first love, but I guess that I didn't mean the same to you. May you and Raven have happiness with each other." Starfire scribbled on the piece of paper, which was mixed with make-up and tears.  
  
She walked downstairs with her luggage and called a taxi.  
  
"Alfred, please give this to Robin when he returns. It was fun while it lasted, but I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Where will you go madam?"  
  
"I do not know, but I do know that it will be for the better." She said as she stepped outside of the mansion and waited for the cab.  
  
Alfred watched as she got in. He knew what was going on, but could do nothing about it. As he lowered his head and walked away, Starfire's cab drove away. Never to return.

End Of Chapter Three.


	4. Vindicated

Song Used: Dashboard Confessional - Vindicated

The next morning, Robin slowly woke up, only to find himself laying next to Raven. She looked up at him as he jumped out of her bed.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Raven. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
"It's okay Robin. I have to move on, I know that he would want me to move on. Over these past few months when we've been together, I could feel something that I haven't felt in a long time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that I'm falling in love with you."  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_  
  
Robin sat there thinking about what she just said.  
  
"Are-Are you sure. Because I'm with Starfire." He trailed off.  
  
"If you're with her, then why are you here with me and not with her. Why did you sleep with me last night if you're with her."  
  
"Am I in love with Raven?" He thought after she asked him those questions.  
  
"I guess I'm not."  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_  
  
Raven got up and walked over to him. She led him back to her bed so they could straighten everything out.  
  
"I guess the only problem is how to break the news to Starfire." She said.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be devastated."  
  
"Well, you have to choose. Me or her, and you have to choose now."  
  
"I guess I choose you." Robin said.  
  
They leaned in and kissed again. Robin had fallen out of love with Starfire. He didn't want to, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Instead of calling and telling her, he decided to tell her face to face. He gave Raven a kiss before leaving to go break the news.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_  
  
When he arrived, he searched the whole mansion but didn't find her. Thinking that she was on patrol, he started to change into his attire, but Alfred stopped him. He didn't say anything, he just gave him the not and left.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow as he left, then lowered his head to the note. He opened it and started reading it. The smeary make-up told him who it was from and what it was about. He didn't need to read it, so he crumpled it up and threw it away. As he walked downstairs, he saw Alfred and asked him for something to drink, but Alfred ignored him and walked away.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
Knowing what Alfred was thinking, he picked up the phone and called Raven.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Raven, it's Robin."  
  
"So how did she take it?"  
  
"She left me a note. When I saw that it was messy, I figured out that she must've followed me."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe it'll work out better this way. You don't have to see her cry."  
  
"Yeah." He said unenthusiastically. "I think Alfred knows and is mad at my decision, so can I stay with you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
He hung up and went to his room to pack his stuff. When he got to his Robin costume he paused and looked at it remembering everything that he went through with it. All of their battles, through BB and Terra getting married, to Cy asking Raven to marry him, and now this. All of his pictures of when they were all together stayed there too, because they were too painful to look at, plus he was starting a new life. He left it where it was, he was giving up crime fighting too. All he wanted to do was be with Raven now.  
  
As he left the mansion on his bike. He stopped and looked at it.  
  
"So many memories." He said as he turned around and drove away.  
  
As he drove, he kept thinking about everything that he's been through. He wondered if he had the chance to change everything, would he? He shook his head and kept driving.  
  
Raven was standing outside when he pulled up to her apartment. She helped him carry his suitcases into her place. When they walked in, he looked around and he saw that she had remodeled , everything was moved around from where they use to be, and all of the pictures that she had were gone. The living room was spacious. There was a small navy blue couch against the wall with a black leather recliner to the left of it. Across from it, next to the door was a t.v., the same one that Cyborg built for her. The next room he walked into was the dining room. It no longer had a large table, now it was a medium one with two chairs.  
  
Her kitchen was the only thing that was the same. All of her cooking appliances were black, the stove/oven, her microwave, and her fridge. Her bathroom was simple, there was no make-up in there, except for some purple, blue, and black lipstick and eye-shade. The bedroom just had a bed in it with her drawer for her clothes. The pictures that she had of Cyborg weren't gone, they were just placed down so you couldn't see the picture.  
  
Raven was in the living room reading while he was placing his suitcases in the closet.  
  
"I think that I should go look for a job." Robin said as he came out.  
  
"Yeah, but what job? If you join the police force or become a fireman someone is bound to figure out who you are because of your physical skills."  
  
"True."  
  
Robin sat in the recliner next to Raven and rocked back and forth while he thought of which job would be best for him.  
  
"Maybe I'll look in the papers for a job."  
  
"Or maybe we can go out tonight and celebrate our relationship." Raven said with a smile.  
  
He nodded in agreement and they left to go out on the town.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_  
  
As time went by, they became as close as can be. Robin found a job working at a supermarket and Raven continued being a librarian. Two years later, Robin asked Raven to marry him. Not even remembering what had happened three years ago, she happily accepted. They sent invitations to their friends, or at least who still was. Several members of the Justice League were going, Batman and Alfred were going too. They sent an invitation to Beast Boy and Terra but they declined.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra still visited Cyborg. They knew that they were the only ones who were visiting him now, but he needed it. It was the day of Robin and Raven's wedding, but they decided to spend it with the man who should be married to her than with them.  
  
"I think it's selfish of them to get together." Terra said as she and BB were walking to the hospital.  
"I agree, but I can understand them too. They both are the closest to Cy and while comforting each other they fell in love. The only person who was really selfish is Robin because he has or should I say had Starfire."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where she is."  
  
"I don't know, but I hope she's doing okay. I'm just glad that Cy has been showing great improvement."  
  
"Yeah I know. The doc said that he could wake up in a few months if he continues at this rate." Terra said as she wrapped her arm around BB's.  
  
The hospital was quiet and clean as they walked in. They waved to the workers that knew them the whole time that they had been visiting.  
  
"You go on to see Cy, I'm to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Terra said as she let go of BB and headed down a separate path.  
  
BB was almost to Cy's room when he heard voices coming from Cy's room. Fearing the worst, he ran as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw several doctors standing in front of Cy's bed. They heard panting and turned to see who was at the door. When they moved, BB saw Cy fully awake and sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Hey B. Long time no see." Cy said weakly as BB's eyes started to water.  
  
Beast Boy took off to go get Terra, but he had to double back when he went in the wrong direction. Cy smiled as BB ran past him again. He turned into a cheetah and ran at full speed to get Terra who was paying the cashier.  
  
"Terra! Come on!" BB grabbed her hand, making her drop her food as they flew out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Beast Boy what's wrong?! Why are you doi-" Terra yelled as she was having trouble trying to keep up with BB, but stopped when she saw Cy awake.  
  
They ran over and hugged Cyborg as hard as they could. For three very long years they visited and it was all worth it.  
  
"We missed you man! You don't know how hard it was without you!" BB exclaimed while he hugged his best friend.  
  
"Don't ever do this to us again!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"I won't, I won't, but where are the others?"  
  
BB and Terra looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"The others!" They yelled at the same time.  
  
"Wait right here Cy! We're going to get them!"  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice B." Cy said as they ran out of his room.  
  
They ran to Beast Boy's car and got in as fast as they could. He put the pedal to the metal and drove off towards Metropolis. Terra used her cell phone to call Raven at her apartment, but there was no answer because she was getting married.  
  
"There's no answer."  
  
"Try again."  
  
Terra started to dial but stopped.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid me! We forgot that she's getting married to Robin today!" Terra said after smacking her forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah." BB thought. "Look in the glove compartment. Their invitation should be there."  
  
Terra pulled it open and sifted through the stack of papers. A few minutes later she found it and gave BB the directions to it. On the way there, they were stopped by several police officers for speeding, but when they saw who it was and the reason they got a police escort.  
  
Normally it would've taken four hours to get to Metropolis, but because they were going at full speed, it took a third of the time.  
  
"I just hope we're not too late." BB said as they jumped out of the car  
  
"But shouldn't we wait until after they're married?" Terra asked as they walked towards the church.  
  
"No, because how do you think Cy would react to that, and Raven should know that the first guy she was going to marry is awake. It should be her choice on what to do because she may end up regretting that she married Robin without knowing that Cy is awake."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
When they got there, they looked and saw that Robin and Raven were standing at the altar. They could hear the minister talking when they looked in the window.  
"If anyone has just cause why these two should not be wed, may he speak now or forever hold his peace... well then, I know pronounce you husband and wi-" The minister said before he was interrupted by BB shoving the doors open, making everyone look at him.  
  
"Wait! Raven you can't marry him!"  
  
"Why not?!" Robin asked angrily at Beast Boy.  
  
"Because Cyborg is awake." Terra said as she walked in from behind him.  
  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
End Of Chapter Four.


	5. She Will Be Loved

**Blackshield**: Yes, the plot is about to get very thick. Prepare for a lot of angst, maybe not in this chapter, but in ones to come. Also, you are a Godsend for helping me BIG time with this chapter. If you need anything, just ask.  
  
**Slayergirl1362**: Trust me, you'll see what's going to happen in this chapter.  
  
Rochelle: Yes, Cyborg and Raven are my fav couple, but this story is saying that I understand Robin and Raven fans. Also, a good writer has to put his/her personal preferences aside when writing, other wise this story wouldn't even be made. You'll just have to see who stays with who, who separates, etc.  
  
**DIWaRrIa**: Starfire left because the one she loved more than anything was with another. You'll just have to see if, and that is if she returns. Oh, and I can't tell you what Cy is going to do, that would ruin it all wouldn't it lol. You'll just have to wait and see. This chapter will tell you a bit of what's going to happen though.  
  
**Vandagirl519**: LOL, thank you. I wanted to go by what R/R fans see. True it's not my fav couple. Cy/Rae 4Ever!!! But in this story, all things are possible. In this chapter I promise you'll see how Raven reacts. It's okay, I'll be waiting for you to update. It's a good story and is worth the wait. If you need help, all you have to do is ask. I'll be glad to help you out. Oh, and about B-Day Bash, I'll see if I can't work on that soon since it's almost done. And about Titan High, take your time on that, I have a feeling you're going to like that too.  
  
**Rini Suichi**: I hope you have a box of kleenex with you, because things are about to go from bad to worse.  
  
**TeenTitansGirl14**: Thanks, it means a lot. I have a lot of hope for this story and I'm glad that you like it.  
  
**Azarath, Raven Of**: Your update, as you wanted.  
  
**Raven-FieryBlack**: Well I'm glad that you like R/R. I'm a Cy/Rae fan as you can tell, but that doesn't mean anything right now. You'll just have to wait to see how it all turns out.  
  
**Violett Witch**: Yes, I agree. Poor Starfire, you'll just have to see what happens. I can't tell you much, but I'm still deciding on what Starfire will do, and when she'll be in. I can promise you that she will be in again though.  
  
**Crazedchakra101**: Thank you for telling me how good my writing is. The only thing that I didn't like, was the fact that you're telling me how you feel about the issue. Also, I don't like you jumping to conclusions about the story and what I do with it, and who's labeled what. Another thing is you're telling me about how a person feels like I don't know. You don't know me, so don't judge me. By you jumping to conclusions, it ruins the story. For me, and for my readers. It makes me not want to do it, because the ideas that I have you make seem pointless. Keep your thoughts to yourself. I respect your criticism, but you need to watch what you say. If you have an idea for me, some advice, or a request, you can e-mail me or instant message me. Don't go putting your personal thoughts about the story in your review.  
  
Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. I'm glad that you all like the story so far, but this is only the tip of the iceberg. Your reviews make me want to update sooner, and I love knowing what you guys think of my stories. Now on with the story!

Song Used: Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

"C-Cyborg's awake?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, he woke up this morning. Don't you wanna see him?!" BB asked while motioning for her to join them.  
  
Raven was too mesmerized to move. All of the memories of Cyborg that she forced herself to forget hit her like a ton of bricks. Almost zombie-like, she began walking towards BB and Terra. Robin stood as he watched her walk away. He didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to get married, but the other half wanted to see Cyborg.  
  
_Hope, It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
A shine of it, has caught my eye.  
It roped me in so...mesmerizing so...hypnotizing_  
  
He had no choice but to go with them since Raven was too focused on seeing him again. Robin told them all that the wedding was on hold for a few days before he left. They stopped by Raven's apartment to change clothes before visiting Cyborg.  
  
Raven changed into a blue pair of jeans with a matching shirt. Robin came out wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. They got in BB's car and headed back to Jump City.  
  
"Cyborg." Was all that Raven could think as they sat in the back seat.  
  
Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow most of the way there. No one said anything, except BB and Terra by talking to each other about mundane topics.  
  
"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked while placing a hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"Hmm? Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she fiddled with her engagement ring; the ring that Cy gave her.  
  
Robin didn't notice, but she did. All of her thoughts were focused on her former fiance. She laid her head back and went to sleep the rest of the drive to the hospital.  
  
_I am, captivated I am, Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along, and I am thawed,  
but I am cleaning up so well,  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swear you saw yourselves..._  
  
Not knowing what to think, Robin leaned back and looked out the window. The sun was slowly setting next to him as he looked at the passing scenery. The mixtures of orange, yellow, red, blue and purple were combining in a mystical fashion, practically hypnotizing. The pleasant image was easy on Robin's eyes, but not on his heart. He sighed as BB drove back to Jump City. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
Robin and Raven were asleep as they arrived at the hospital. BB gently woke them up before going in. The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive as they stood at the entryway. As it rose, so did the pace of Raven's heart. Her breath quickened as the door opened to the floor where Cyborg was.  
  
_So clear, like the diamond in your ring.  
Cut to mirror your intention.  
Oversized and overwhelmed,  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
It rendered me so, isolated so, motivated.  
And I am..certain now that I am..._  
  
Several nurses waved to the group as they walked by. When they reached his room, BB and Terra walked in to greet Cy, but Robin and Raven stayed outside. They heard his voice as BB and Terra conversed with Cyborg. BB came back to get them, and slowly walked them in.  
  
Raven's eyes went wide when she saw him sitting up, his eye blinking, his smile, and his voice. For so long she visited him, wanting to see this, but when he did come around, she wasn't there. She promised that she would wait for him, but she didn't.  
  
"Hey Rob," Cyborg said when he saw best friend.  
  
"'Sup man." Robin responded with a smile.  
  
Cy gave him thumbs up, then looked at Raven.  
  
"How ya doin Rae?"  
  
_Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along, and I am thawed,  
but I am cleaning up so well,_  
_I am seeing in me now  
The things you swear you saw yourselves..._  
  
She froze. It was her nickname that made her freeze. He was the only one who could call her that and for three years she went without hearing that. She slowly walked towards him. When she got to him, she gave him a hug, a three year long hug. Unconsciously, she kissed him. Her mind was only fixed on him, the only thing that mattered to her was that he was back.  
  
Robin felt a little jealous, but put it away as he walked over and gave his friend a hi-five. They started talking as Dr. Lawrence walked in.  
  
_So tired, of the corners of your lips  
Bite them, and feel my fingertips  
Trace the moment for forever..  
Defense is paper thin, just one touch  
and I'll be into, deep now to ever swim  
Against the current..so let me slip away_  
  
"Ah, I see you have company."  
  
"So doc, how is he?" BB asked.  
  
"He's fine. All of his vital signs seem to be in perfect condition."  
  
"Does that mean that he can go home?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it would be better if he stayed over night."  
  
"If he stays, we stay too," Terra declared stubbornly.  
  
The doctor nodded. "I understand completely," he smiled.  
  
-  
  
The next day, the group escorted Cyborg back to Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Terra decided to move in and give him some company - as well as a source of information concerning the events of the past years.  
  
_So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current.  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away._  
  
Robin and Raven remained in her apartment, trying to find out a way to tell Cyborg their news. But as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and they waited and waited for it to hit them over the head with a lightbulb, it never came. So they visited the Tower, but always alone. One without the other.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra did their best to update Cyborg on the time he missed, but they, too, found themselves skirting gingerly around the topic when it came to Robin and Raven.  
  
Though it was never mentioned between the other four, it was always on their minds, the unspoken question: How to tell him?  
  
-  
  
Robin stood behind the coffee table, facing the other three - Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven. They were discussing their... problem.  
  
"So, any suggestions?" he asked nervously. He couldn't believe they'd forced him to lead this meeting thing. Sure, he had been the leader - but that was a long, long time ago. Back before the accident. Before everything got broken.  
  
"C'mon, guys, help me out here! We gotta tell him!"  
  
Beast Boy managed to twist his expression into a glare and a pout simultaneously. "I got nothing –what're we s'posed to say? 'Hey Cy, sorry we didn't tell ya during the past six months, but your old girlfriend's been dating your old leader and they were s'posed to be married but it was canceled when you woke up'? Somehow, dude, I don't think it's gonna work that way!"  
  
Cyborg froze in the shadows of the hallway, a drained soda can and an empty bowl with cereal residue clinging desperately to the sides in hand.  
  
[i]What?[i/]  
  
He frowned, left eye glowing demonically.  
  
_Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along, and I am thawed,  
but I am cleaning up so well,  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swear you saw yourselves..._  
  
He stepped, silently fuming, into the main room, crushing the can in his titanium fist to get their attention.  
  
Four heads turned slowly - slowly - to look at him.  
  
"Cy," Robin choked out. "How... n-nice of you to j-join us..."  
  
_My hope dangles on a string.  
Like slow spinning redemption  
_  
End Chapter Five. 


	6. Burn

Song Used: Usher - Burn

All of their eyes were on Cyborg as he slowly walked his way towards them.  
  
"So, when were you going to tell me?" He asked in an amazingly calm tone.  
  
No one said a word as the distance between them and him became smaller. He repeated his question, but in a louder tone.  
  
"W-We were going to tell you." Robin choked.  
  
"Is that right?" Cy said as he smiled.  
  
_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to_  
  
"Uh-oh." BB thought when he saw Cy smile.  
  
Sensing what was going to happen, BB guided Terra to the wall.  
  
"I wonder what Rob wants on his tombstone." BB whispered to Terra.  
  
Terra nodded as Cy stood right in front of Robin.  
  
"Why didn't you two tell me?" Cyborg asked as he looked at Beast Boy and Terra.  
  
"We didn't know how." Was all that BB could say as he lowered his head.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Cyborg said in a deep, low voice.  
  
"I deserved that."  
  
"And a LOT more for stepping on my turf!" Cy yelled.  
  
"I am nobody's turf!"  
  
"Oh, so you belong to Robin now?!"  
  
"She doesn't belong to anybody!" Robin interjected. "Besides, we wouldn't be having this argument if a certain someone watched what he was doing three years ago against the HIVE!"  
  
_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_  
  
Cyborg smiled and nodded, then punched Robin in the face. He twisted his fist to break more skin as he made contact with Robin's cheek. Their former leader stumbled back against the wall and slumped down holding his mouth.  
  
Raven ran over to him as a thick, crimson colored liquid slowly oozed from Robin's hand. He pulled his hand back to reveal a slit from cheek as the blood ran down his chin.  
  
"I'll go get the first-aid kit." Terra aid while dashing off.  
  
"How dare you." Cyborg said as he stood there, his eyes narrowed on his fallen comrade.  
  
Terra came back with some gauze, ointment, and medical tape. Raven tended to his wounds while the others watched.  
  
"I already knew, I was just waiting for you two to tell me."  
  
"H-How did you know?" Terra asked him as Raven and Robin looked at Cyborg.  
  
"While you two were going to get these two at their wedding, someone paid me a little visit. Can you guess who it was?"  
  
_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change_  
  
"Starfire. Who else would know?" BB gasped while Cy nodded.  
  
"When I saw her, I wondered why she wasn't with you Robin. Her face was a mess as she told me everything. As much as it hurt her when she saw you two kissing, she couldn't leave you alone. She did leave, but she went back to the mansion for a whole month while you were living with Raven. After you didn't come back, she left for good." Cyborg said as Robin's eyes went wide.  
  
Cyborg popped his neck as Robin stood up before Raven could finish and ran to attack Cy. Cy walked forward, but was cut off by Beast Boy and Terra, while Raven used her powers to hold Robin in place.  
  
_I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_  
_Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_  
  
"You're lying!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"You bastard! You had no right messing with my girl while I was gone!" Cy yelled angrily while B had to turn into a bear to stop Cyborg from getting any closer to Robin.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have left her in the first place!"  
  
"Do you think I had a choice?! Besides, you already had someone!"  
  
"Enough! I'm tired of hearing you argue over me like I'm your property! I don't belong to either of you! I choose who I do and don't want to be with!" Raven yelled at Cy.  
  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
Raven let Robin down. "Let's go Robin. I seem to have made the right decision in moving on."  
  
"You self-righteous little bitch." Cyborg said, his eyes glaring at her and Robin as they left.  
  
Raven and Robin walked out of the tower's exit. Robin stood there as Raven went back towards Cyborg. When she reached him, she slapped him across the face. Several tears rolled down her face as she looked at him in the eyes. His human eye showed no emotion as he turned his face to look at her. She walked back to Robin and they headed out of the tower.  
  
Cyborg watched as the doors closed behind his former love.  
  
"I think you two should go." Cyborg said as he headed towards the elevator.  
  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
Terra began to say something, but BB cut her off. She lowered her head and began to walk away. BB looked at Cy as the elevator door closed on him. He followed closely behind Terra.  
  
At their car, Terra broke down, and began weeping. The people who were her family for so long were splitting up. Beast Boy comforted her with a tight hug. He guided her to her seat, then walked over to the driver's side and got in.  
  
Cyborg was on the roof watching them leave. A slow, cold breeze blew past him as he looked up at the moon, while it stood out amongst the millions of tiny stars next to it. He placed his right hand on his cheek; the same cheek that Raven slapped, and thought about all that just went down.  
  
_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late_  
  
He fell to his knees and began to cry. His whole world was coming down around him. First, he lost his love for years and his best friend. He began punching the surface of the roof as hard as he could. He wanted to bleed away the pain, but no matter how hard, or how much he punched, his metallic hands wouldn't let him.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" He cried as he finally stopped punching the roof.  
  
As the tears streamed down his face, he looked up at the night sky. So many nights he and Raven spent on the roof just looking at it. The night was their time, but it would be no more.  
  
_I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return_  
  
At Raven's apartment, things were quiet. Robin and Raven didn't know what to say to each other. Each one wondered if what they did was the right thing. They gained each other, but lost the one person who the closest to both of them.  
  
Robin decided that they need to talk, but Raven wasn't in the mood. It ended with Robin walking out on her.  
  
Raven was slowly getting up out of bed. She didn't feel like going to work today, so she called to have someone fill in for her. Cyborg was gone, and now Robin was too. The whole day she sat around thinking about what she did. She raised up the hand that struck Cyborg's face. The look that she received after she hit him haunted the most. It was one that she never saw. The look was one of no remorse. He meant what he said and didn't care. She hated him for calling her that, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
Her hand reached for the phone. She picked it up and started to dial the tower, but hung up before pressing the final digit. Over the past few days, she and Robin barely spoke to one another. She knew that he was thinking about Starfire, but she couldn't complain because she was thinking about Cyborg.  
  
Her pale hands went to her face as she started crying, but a knock at the door broke her thoughts. She wiped her face as she walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Starfire on the other side.  
  
"Starfire, I'm so sor-" Raven began to speak, but was cut off by Starfire slapping her in the face.  
  
_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
Raven looked back up and Starfire while holding her cheek. Her face was the same as Cyborg's. She lowered her head as the tears started flowing down her face. Starfire reached out and hugged her as she wept. The only other female that was there in the beginning, and the only female that understood her and knew everything about her, she stabbed in the back.  
  
"We need to talk." Starfire said, while pushing Raven away to arms length.  
  
Raven nodded and let her in. Starfire followed Raven to her couch, but stayed standing while Raven sat down.  
  
_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry_  
  
"I'm so sorry Starfire. I never meant for any of this to happ-" Raven mumbled, but was cut off.  
  
"Forget it. I'm over it now."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, but as much as I want to forget Robin, I can't. I hate him for not telling me, because I thought that he was able to tell me anything."  
  
"I guess you hate me too."  
  
_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_  
  
"I don't hate you, I hate what you did. I hate what both of you did. I understand how you felt when you lost Cyborg, you needed comfort and he was there. He was the best choice, but he was already with someone. And when Cy came back, you didn't do anything. Now you've lost him, and Robin."  
  
"H-How did you know?"  
  
"I left, but I couldn't leave Robin. As much as I hate him, he still means everything to me. Call me stupid, but I still love him. He was always the person I could go to."  
  
Starfire turned around and began to walk to the door.  
  
"So you're going to look for him?"  
  
"No. I'm just going, if I end up seeing him, then we'll talk. If I don't, then I don't. I still love him, but I can't be with him. What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You love Robin right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you still love Cyborg don't you?"  
  
Raven paused and thought about that question. Did she still love him? When he came out of his coma, he was all the she could think about. Even when she was with Robin those months while trying to think of ways to tell him, she still thought about everything they had been though. She couldn't fight it, she was still in love with him.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Starfire turned her head to look at Raven. "Then you have to choose. Which one do you want to be with? I can't tell you which one, only your heart can."  
  
After she said that, she started walking out of Raven's apartment. When Starfire was gone, Raven started thinking about who she wanted to be with. She began going over all that has gone on, from the time that the Titans started, all the way until then. Both guys were there for her equally, but only one was right for her.  
  
Starfire's voice rang in her head while she debated which one loved her most and which one she loves more. "Your heart will choose."  
  
She closed her eyes and focused on her heart. Then she opened her eyes. Her choice was made.  
  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_  
  
End Of Chapter Six. 


	7. One Last Cry

**RavenInBlack90**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Now you'll see who she chooses.  
  
**VandaGirl519**: Of course she would be back. We all know that she wouldn't be able to leave Robin no matter what.  
  
**SpyroTheTitan06**: You wanted her choice? You got it.  
  
**DIWaRrIa**: LOL. We all know that Raven deserved that slap. Everyone needs one every now and then when they can't see what they're doing.  
  
**Crazie Al**: I'm glad that you really like this story. I had a lot of fun writing it (with a lot of help from Blackshield.) You reviewers give me the energy to write.  
  
**CrypticGoddess**: Shh! If you know, don't tell. We don't want to give it away when we're so close to finding out.  
  
**Starfire893**: Thank you. It means a lot to me. I love it when people tell me that they like my stories. You reviewers have the power to make or break us writers. Anyway, me personally I can only read R/S, C/R, and BB/T but I'm glad that you don't mind any of them. You may get your wish on Rae going back to Cy, but you may not. Oh, Star became so cold when she felt her only love with someone else. Her whole world crashed before her very eyes, but it wised her up in the process. So she didn't become cold, just more mature.  
  
**TeenTitansGirl14**: As always, it's a joy and a major privilege to get a review from you. I'm glad that you loved the romance in it, and to think it's not over. LOL, didn't I say that you overrate Robin, but it's all good. He'll survive that punch, Cy wasn't trying to kill him until after it. I'm just going by "Divide and Conquer when he didn't hold his tongue then either.  
  
**Shortyst1**: LOL. Here comes more for you to be amazed at.  
  
Like I said before. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, and I mean that from the heart. I am really glad that you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to make this one a good one. Anyway, here's the finale to "Would You Wait For Me."

Song Used: Brian McKnight - One Last Cry

Raven stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's time to face the music." She said as she began to walk out of her apartment.  
  
_My shattered dreams and broken heart_  
_Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else_  
  
As she walked down the steps, she saw Robin walking up them. He looked up and saw her standing one floor above him.  
  
"I came back because we need to talk, and I don't care if you don't want to." He said as he continued walking.  
  
"You're right, we do need to talk."  
  
She waited for him, then joined him as they walked back. Not one word was said as they headed to her apartment. Robin couldn't look at her, nor could Raven look at him.  
  
He headed to her couch and sighed as he plopped down on it.  
  
"I wanna know where we stand Raven. I love you, but I have to know. Do you love me too?"  
  
"Yes, I love you. You were there for me when I needed someone the most. Yes Robin, I love you-" She said while Robin smiled. "But my heart belongs to Cyborg."  
  
_Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_  
  
Robin went wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"How?! I thought that you hated him!"  
  
"I thought I did, but I know now that I was wrong. He had the right to call me whatever he wanted to. I realize now that the reason I fell in love with you was because of him. When he was in his coma, I needed him the most and he wasn't there. But when you came along and we would talk about him, the things that you two had in common, and what me and him had in common I fell in love with how much we all were alike and my love for him molded and I fell in love with you. I'm not trying to say that if it wasn't for him that I wouldn't love you. If things were different, and we had a chance I would take it, but I belong with him."  
  
Robin stood there with his head down the whole time while she spoke her heart out. Her words were rolling over in his brain as he tried to understand her.  
  
_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind_  
_I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry_  
  
"I-I don't know what to say."  
  
Cry.....  
  
"I know. Another thing is that me and him never broke up. We never had any closure and that would be wrong on my part to be with someone else while he's thinking that we're still together."  
  
"But don't you want to think about you and what you want."  
  
"I am. This is what I want. Everyone needs to think about what they want, and they deserve it, but when it comes at the cost of hurting someone else, and someone special, then it's wrong. He was there for me in the beginning, the one who understood me the most, the one who never gave up on me, but I gave up on him, and for that I don't deserve him."  
  
"Well if you think that way, then why not tell him that. And what if he doesn't want you back?"  
  
"Robin, you have to understand that me and you can never be together. Besides, you never ended your relationship with Starfire."  
  
"But she ended it with me."  
  
_I was here  
You were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me_  
  
"No she didn't. She hated you and me for what we did, but she never left you. She stayed and watched over you all of this time. I also know that when Cyborg told you that, you began to think about her. You still love her and she still loves you. These past few days I know that you've been thinking about her. I could see it in your eyes."  
  
Robin knew that she was right. He was thinking about Starfire day and night. There were even times when he thought about her before Cyborg came back. Reality was finally setting in for Robin. His relationship with Raven was over and he had to move on. But to where, he didn't know.  
  
_Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_  
  
"You're right. I have been thinking about her. So, I guess this is it. Well, how are you going to tell Cyborg?"  
  
"I want to know how he feels before I see him. That's why I need your help."  
  
"Okay, what do you need me for?"  
  
"I want you to talk to him. I'll be there, but out of sight. I wanna know if he still wants me back, but if he doesn't; then I start all over."  
  
"I understand. Spare yourself the pain just in case, but if he doesn't want to be with you anymore, then that means that we can be together right?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "No. Because you remind me too much of him. You two are too similar, so it would do more harm than good."  
  
"Okay. So when do you want to do this?"  
  
"The sooner the better."  
Robin nodded and walked out with Raven. They got n his car since he traded in his bike for it, and headed to Titans tower. On the way there, there was a lighter conversation. Each one was actually showing a small smile. It was an elated feeling to have it all out in the open and not have to hide their feelings from each other or anyone.  
  
"Thank you Robin. For understanding how I feel and what I want."  
  
"You're welcome Raven. I love you, I want is for you to be happy. If that isn't with me; I'm okay with it."  
  
"Yeah. Either way, this is my last visit to the tower."  
  
"Oh. But wait-If he accepts you back, then what about your stuff and your apartment?"  
  
"If he does, then I'm sure that you'll drop off my stuff. And about the apartment, you can have it if you want to."  
  
"Thanks. I might need it since I haven't been back to the mansion, and I don't know how they would react to me returning. Especially after Starfire coming, going, then returning again."  
  
The conversation lightened as they rode on. Raven looked at the evening sky as she rested her head on the seat. The orange sun was slowly setting from the upper, yellow sky into the lower, dark purple sky as if it was being pulled under. It was an easy sight to see. One that she had gone without for so long. She knew that things were going to be okay. The storm was over for her.  
  
_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind  
For the very last time  
Been living a lie  
_  
  
Over the past few days after Raven left, Cyborg didn't do much. Each night he went to the same spot on the roof where he shared so many lovely nights with her. He knew he was torturing himself, but he didn't care. The world was over for him. The tower was his only home, but it was too painful to live in. Every time he went to that spot, he wanted to jump off, but couldn't bring himself to it. He wasn't going to go out like that. Only cowards kill themselves.  
  
As he stood in that spot. Tears started to roll down his cheek. He had cried so much that he swore that his cybernetic one shed tears also. His pain slowly turned to anger as he saw Robin's car driving up.  
  
"What the hell does he want?" Cyborg fumed as he stormed inside to wait for Robin to enter.  
  
"Cy? Cyborg! Where are you?" Robin called out to his former best friend.  
  
"Here." He said as he walked out of the elevator. "What do you want? Because if it's a fight, I'll be more than happy to give you one."  
  
"I didn't come her to fight. I came here to talk."  
  
"Then spill it and go." Cyborg said as he walked over to a window and leaned on it with his back turned towards Robin, but quickly turned around when he heard Robin step forward. "I thought that you were going to stab me in the back again."  
  
"That's low Cy; but I deserved it." Robin said as he looked at the floor.  
  
Unknown to Cyborg or Robin, Raven walked in and hid in the shadows like she said she would. Her heart was on her shoulders while she listened.  
  
"What did you come here to talk to me about? Come to tell me that you and Raven are getting married? Well I won't be coming to the wedding."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
"Excuse me?" Cyborg asked as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Raven and I won't be getting married. We aren't together anymore."  
  
"What happened, you find another girl? Or did she find another guy?"  
  
Raven grabbed her chest. That hurt to hear him say that. She sniffed as she had to hold her emotions inside of her.  
  
"No. She's still in love with you."  
  
"Tcch. She sure has a nice way of showing it."  
  
"Believe me or not she does. We talked today about everything. She never stopped loving you and still wants to be with you."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because she still wants to be with you, and because I only wants to make her happy. Being with you has always made her happy, and she needs that. Don't you still care about her? Don't you still want to be with her?"  
  
"Of course I do! You don't think that I don't?! I come out of a coma and I see her with someone else! How do you think I feel?! The only woman I loved wasn't there! Yes I want her back." He exclaimed hysterically.  
  
"Then all you have to do is tell her." Robin said as he walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders while looking Cyborg in the eyes.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Cyborg walked over to the phone to call her, but Robin stopped him.  
  
"Just say it. She'll hear you."  
  
Cy looked at Robin with a confused look, but trusting his instincts, he called to her.  
  
"Rae. I need you. I love you. I can't be without you. You opened my heart to the world when no one else was there, and I can't bear to be without you. Please come back to me." He cried as he fell to his knees.  
  
He stayed there crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Robin, he lightly moved it away. The hand was placed on his shoulder again and he looked up to see Raven kneeling in front of him. She too was crying, but she was smiling too.  
  
"Rae." Was all he could say before they hugged each other.  
  
Both of them began to weep away all of their pain. Knowing that his job was done, Robin slowly started to walk out as quietly as he could. He walked to his car and got in. He began to start it, but he placed his forearms on the steering wheel and his head on his forearms while he sobbed.  
  
_I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry...  
_  
  
The next morning wasn't too different from the night before. Cyborg and Raven help each other that night as they slept. They cried themselves to sleep. As they woke up they needed to talk to each other.  
  
"You really want me back?" Cyborg asked. "After all I've done to you?"  
  
"I can't be with anyone but you. You were my first love. The first one I dated, the first I kissed, the first to be intimate with, and I want you to be my last. We've been through way too much to let it end. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."  
  
"Yeah. I never thought that I would be with anyone again after my accident, but you showed me that I could love again. I only want to love you Raven. So, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
At Raven's former apartment, Robin didn't get any sleep. Instead he just stood looking at the sky. He knew he had to move on, but didn't want to. Later on in the day, he received a call from Raven asking him to bring her stuff. He agreed like he promised and began packing. Every now and then, he would see a picture of him with her and smile, but he would see pictures of her with Cyborg too.  
  
"Take care of her Cy. You deserve her as much as she deserves you." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Okay Robin, you've had your last cry. Now you have to move on."  
  
After he finished, he took her bags to her. They didn't say anything when he arrived. There wasn't anything to say. He handed her all of her belongings; except for the things that belonged to him and her. Cyborg shook his hand before he left.  
  
"You take care of yourself Rob. Until the very end, you will be my best friend because if I died, I wouldn't want Raven to be with anyone else but you."  
  
Robin smiled and hugged his best friend before getting in his car and driving away.  
  
End Of Would You Wait For Me. 


	8. Epilogue

Okay, I know you're all wondering why I'm putting up the epilogue now when I said that I would on Monday. Well, I decided that instead of doing the poll, I had Blackshield decide what would happen with Robin and Starfire because she was a MAJOR help in this story so it's only right for her to decide.. Plus, you might want to look back at the chapters because it's now a songfic. Tell me if the songs I chose were good ones for the chapters.

Even though Cyborg re-proposed to Raven that night, they had a rough time after that. It was very hard for them to move on from all of the things that had gone on in those past three years, but they stuck by each other and were eventually married a year later.

Normally there is only one best man, but Robin and Beast Boy were the best men. Also, it's usually the father that hands over the bride but since Raven's father was disposed off, it was Robin who handed Raven over to Cyborg. Terra was the maid of honor. Starfire would've been too, but she wasn't there. Well, she wasn't there in attendance. She was there, watching the wedding, but watching Robin even more.

When the ceremony was over and the celebration began. Everyone was there, but Robin. He just wanted to be there for the wedding because he had other plans. Raven looked for him because she wanted to share a dance with him, but all she found was his mask laying where his car was. She held it to her heart and kept it with her.

Cyborg and Raven had their honeymoon on Raven's planet of Azarath. When they came back, they moved out of the tower because it was too lonely. Instead they did what Cy wanted to do and move into his old neighborhood. Beast Boy and Terra retired from being crime fighters and joined them in his neighborhood.

Cyborg and Raven had two children. A boy (Conner) and a girl (Felicia). Beast Boy and Terra became their godparents. Cy and Rae became the godparents for BB and Terra's son Trent. After so long, they all were finally able to enjoy the happiness that they so richly deserved.

Robin didn't stay in Raven's apartment. It just didn't fit him. Each day there he had someone to lay next to when he went to sleep, and now he didn't. His best friend's were with who they should be with, and he decided that he needed to find the one person that he should've been with.

He packed his stuff and decided to look for Starfire. He went all over the country looking for her, but he never did. Although he never found her, she was always there. She watched him, followed him where he went, and even shared a room next to him on time. Her love for him would never fade, but she could never be with him again. As much as she wanted to, her fear of being hurt again prevented her from talking to him.

Years passed, but Robin would never give up on finding her. He would search until the day he died to be with her again. The roads were his home now as he traveled, followed closely by his guardian angel...Starfire


End file.
